Why are you always gone Papa?
by babythisislife
Summary: It all started with a buisness trip and a walk in the park
1. Birthday party

Second fic, I hope you like. Review if you want me to continue.

Thanks, Ena.

"Mira!" I heard my name called and instantly jumped up. I hadn't seen him all day so I was running quickly enough that I was sliding on the wood floor. Without being able to stop as I rounded a corner I slid right into him. "Hello my beautiful Mira, why are you running in the house?" I looked up at him and smiled. I wanted to confess that I couldn't get to him fast enough instead I just shook my head. "Something smells good, did you make dinner?" He petted my head and kissed me their. "Yes, but I make dinner most nights don't I?" Without another word he pulled me to him, molding our bodies and sealing his lips over mine. Unable to stop my natural reaction I pulled back. He laughed good naturedly like usual and let me pull away without protests.

I set out making the table and laying dinner out for us as I did when Kyosuke came home, which wasn't very often lately. He sits without protest and chats on about how his job had gone during the day. I felt uneasy, because his light chatter seemed forced. "How was your day?" He tried, forcing me to stop thinking about what might be wrong. "Boring, went to school, did some homework, and the usual after that" He nodded absently seeming as though he hadn't actually heard me. "Also, I went out and had crazy sex with six people" he just kept nodding. "Kyosuke, did you even hear what I just said!" I demanded. "I'm sorry, I have something that needs talking to you about. I didn't want to ruin the dinner you made but I can't seem to focus otherwise." _Here it comes. _"I'll be on a business trip for a week starting Sunday. I intended to spend the remaining"-he checked his watch –"16 hours with you before my flight leaves" Unable to move I stared blankly.

"Mira, don't be like this" he begged following me up the steps about 5 minutes later. "I can't get out of it you know. I would reschedule if I could, I can't plan everything around you" Plan stuff around me? I spun on my heal screaming in furry. "It's bad enough you're missing my birthday, but now I'm a burden to? Leave me alone damn it!" I slammed my door so hard I thought it might come off the hinges for a second. "You know that's not what I meant, I'm sorry. You can do what you want while I'm gone, I won't complain if it's a mess when I get back, have yourself a party with some friends. Do what you want but right now, Mira please don't lock me out" he stood in front of my door begging for I don't know how long. I had thrown myself down on the bed and buried my face in a pillow. "Go away!" I barked loudly. I hated his stupid career more often than not.

It wasn't that it was my birthday really, it was that he just got back from a trip not even a month ago, the way he was always working late, how little free time he ever got, being short tempered when things went badly as they often did, the way women hung all over him…I resented everything about his job. It took him from me all the time, leaving him tired and stressed when he was returned to me. I blinked back angry tears hating the familiar burning. "It's been 3 hours, are you ever gunna open the door precious Mira?" I tried to not smile, but hearing the little add ons he used with my name made it impossible. I got up and padded over to the door, opening it slowly. "I'm sorry I won't be here, but I will make it up to you. It's only a week okay?" he wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close. I hugged him back, wishing for the millionth time he belonged to only me.

Instead of having sex, which would have been typical for us, we stayed up all night and did fun stuff that we didn't really do much anymore. We ate popcorn and laughed a lot. I felt like I had him back for the first time in a long time. He wasn't rushing to take my clothes off, rushing to get dressed, rushing to eat; rushing to get out of the house…he was just here. Sometimes I feel like the other woman, the one that's cheating with a married man. I'm always waiting for him to run home to me from that damn job that he's so committed to. "You must be missing something really important for work" I'm wondering if he actually sacrificed something to spend this time with me and we both know the unspoken question _"You did at least blow off those people in favor of being here with me this one time didn't you?"._ But I don't ask like that because I don't want him to lie. "Lots of meetings I'm going to have to catch up on some time soon" he nodded and kissed my head. "It was worth it to be here with my darling Mira." I looked at the clock, nearly time for him to go.

"Try not to be to wild while I'm gone" He kissed me on the mouth, hot and heavy. I couldn't stop from threading my fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I involuntarily ground into him as he slipped a hand between us and stroked me lightly through my pants. His tongue lazily explored my mouth as if he had all the time in the world. I cringed when I heard the car pull up and he let lose a stream of curses that made me blush. "When I come back from this business trip you are mine." I gulped audibly and nodded without protest, unsure of what else to do. "I'm glad we got to spend some time together though, spend lots of money on your birthday, I make enough." He kissed me one last time and turned to leave. "I love you!" I yelled, still half stunned. "I love you to my beautiful Mira"

The worst part was watching him get into the car. The guy would take his bags and open the door. He would stand and stair at me with eyes like liquid gold, almost willing me to run to him and beg him not to leave, which I most likely already did ten minutes ago. He pushed the blond hair from his face and curved that full mouth into a half smirk as if he knew I melted a little every time I saw it. I would stair with my big, amethyst eyes silently wishing I never opened the door for him to get into the stupid car. He would get in the car after a quick wave and drive away, leaving me praying that he would come back and tell me he didn't care what they said; he was going to stay with me this time. Resentment rose up, as I padded back into the lonely house that was to big for one person.

We made good money; I never had to want for anything. I guess that was his goal, to set up a beautiful life of luxury for me. I was like a spoiled pet, getting almost everything I wanted. But I never got enough of him, and it was what I craved most. I suppose that because when he was younger he had to raise me instead of be a kid he encouraged me to do childish things. I buy, eat, hang out with, come home when I wanted to and he never complained. "Be a kid, you only get to for a little while" he always pushes. I'm domestic though, I love making dinner and finding what's on sale. It's not because I have to, it's just part of who I am. I want to make a home for us, and if he's working then I should be cooking and cleaning. I guess it's also that I worry he's not taking us seriously; I don't know what he dose when he leaves. Who is he with on this trip right now? A gorgeous girl? Worse, another guy? I have no clue.

So for now, I'll get to scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees so I know it'll be clean. I know he told me to have a party but I doubt anyone but Kazuki will be there, so it won't really be any type of party. It's quiet in here and I can't wait for him to get home, even though he's just left. The phone rings and I nearly have a heart attack. "Hello, Mira speaking" I answer, sounding impatient. "Why do you sound so sad Mira?" Surprise washed over lightly, Kyosuke. "It's nothing, I was just cleaning up" I lied. "Why are you crying?" And I hadn't even realized that tears were falling. "I wish you didn't go" I avoided. "I'll be back soon enough, find something fun to keep you busy until I get back okay? But not to fun, and Mira, don't cry. Please don't cry" I bit my lip from whimpering. "I'm lonely" It was a complaint but I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry" and he sounded it. "What can I do?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing, I'll be okay. Sorry" He sounded hesitant. "Get back to what you were doing, I have to finish cleaning." And he sighed. "I love you Mira darling" sometimes he could be so sincere and caring. "I love you to papa"


	2. Princess Child

CHAPTER 2-

I could have died imagining my poor Mira sitting at home, most likely scrubbing something to keep his mind off of being alone. I hated leaving him, really I did. I didn't have any other choice though, I wanted him to have everything anyone could ever wish for. I needed to make good money, and with my good looks modeling and acting seemed like a no-brainer. When I got into all this Mira was only 5 and at first I still had a lot of free time to spend with him even though we made good money at that point to. As my career took off though, I was in high demand all the time. Sooner than anyone thought possibly I had nearly no time to even sleep, let alone raise him right. What else could I do but hire a nanny? I despised the woman, she was nice but she did all the things with him I wanted to. I'll never forget working through Mira's 7th birthday party, he didn't talk to me for almost a whole month. Not that I was there for him to ignore often, and at that point he started clinging to the nanny.

"_Mira, come to Papa" I held out my hands, waiting for his always eager tackle. He grasped the nanny's apron and stood looking at me like I was a stranger. "Mira? Come over here. Papa wants a hug" He shook his head and held tighter to the woman. "Come on, I'm sorry about your party. Do you want another one that I can be at?" Again he shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "Go back to work" His words stabbed me like a knife, I was surely bleeding out. "Mira, go give him a hug, he misses you." And with that he relinquished his death grip on her and walked slowly over to me. I wrapped him in my arms and suddenly realized how big he had gotten. "Papa loves you darling" and he when he whispered "Papa doesn't even know me" I decided it was time to take a break from my career and come back to my darling Mira._

I pushed away the memory because the look his beautiful eyes made me want to die when I thought about how it was all my fault. I didn't get back into my career until he was 10, and I occasionally take a month or two off, but not often. It keeps me fresh so that when I get back in to it, everyone has missed my face. Mira doesn't demand much, only really even gets mad about my crazy schedule. I'm never there enough for him, no matter how I try and I feel him slipping away again. I had just gotten back though, not even three months ago. The cycles of him accepting what I do were getting shorter. What did he want? What could I give him to occupy his time? Nothing that came to mind right at this point, so I simply decided to save the question for a later time. I was tired in the same way I always am when I finally stop moving, agreeing with myself that a nap would be very nice right at the moment. I closed my eyes and conjured a the face of a pale skinned boy with light purple eyes that never failed to make my heart skip a beat, and again made the decision that this boy was the most perfect person to ever be put on the planet and I was the luckiest to have him love me in the unconditional way he did.

Some time later I woke to the car stopping. 6 hours from home for a damn meeting and photo shoot. I didn't want to get out certainly hated the idea of having to stay here for a whole week alone in my bed. The door opened, no one had come to meet me, thankfully because I was sure I looked a mess right now. "It was leaked about you being at another hotel here, so I reserved the pent house in this one" I didn't need all that room, not when I was here by myself. I made my way to the desk, received the room key and took the elevator to the 27th floor. I opened the door to the magnificent room that was cleaned and decorated to perfection. The bed was huge, there were four rooms including the bathroom, and Mira would be in love with the plush crimson carpet. "Mira would be in love with this whole place" I murmured. I unpacked myself so I had something to do until it was time to go to my shoot.

A knock on my door irritated me before I even knew who it was. I opened it impatiently and had to keep myself from snapping a "What?" Instead I said hello, and then I realized who it was… "Mitsuki. What do you want?" I leaned against the door, unwilling to let her in. "How could you treat me like that? Don't you still love me?" She was smiling, joking. "I don't even like you. I have things to do, what?" Impatience and annoyance gripped me. "How are things? Mira doing well?" My palm tingled with the desire to smack the fuck out of her. "Go. Away." I ground out. "I was sent to tell you that I'll be bunking with you." I glared intensely. "No" she frowned this time. "Well I didn't think you'd like it but the company wants us to get used to each other. We're shooting together" I slammed the door so hard the frame broke and it bounced uselessly back open. "Don't be like that now. I won't bother you, we have two bedrooms" I resisted the urge to scream in frustration "Do not come in my room and do not talk to me. Stay away from me." I stalked to my own room and shut the door slowly and carefully.

That self cented, egotistical, stupid as fuck, little bitch had to come didn't she? Heard I was working and decided it would be a fun time to come do the same, to bug me. Well if she wanted to know _anything _about Mira she could ask him herself. I never tried to stop her from seeing him, yet she never made any effort to. I was 14! She left me to take care of a child that she bore at 14 so she could go whore around. I'm glad she did though, because God only knows what would have happened to the poor child if she hadn't. He was such a beautiful baby, so sweet and well behaved. I couldn't have asked for a better one, and no one could have given me one. At first I felt some resentment towards the small thing that often woke me from sleep at night, was hungry all the time, and demanded so much attention that I barley did anything alone. In time though I grew to love him, and eventually I forgot he wasn't really mine most of the time. The child turned my life around, gave me purpose when I knew I would have none otherwise. I would never be able to repay him or express my gratitude for making me realize things that I would have never have figured out otherwise. I closed my eyes thinking about the night she left us.

"_Can you believe that they really offered that to me? I'll be famous. You get it don't you? Why I have to do this. I can't have a baby, he'll just mess up the whole thing. He gets in the way so much as it is. I don't really care what you do with him, I'm not saying keep him. Drop him off somewhere, give him to someone else. I just can't take him" I looked at the sleeping baby. He was so small, not even 6 months. "How can you leave him? He's a defenseless child, you made him! Take some responsibility" She flicked her hand dismissing him as if he were nothing but a toy that she had long wanted to get rid of. Then, being such a selfish child that she was Mitsuki turned to the door and opened it. "I never wanted him to begin with, that thing shouldn't have ever been born." I slammed a fist to the wall. "If you weren't such a stupid whore he wouldn't have been doomed to have you for a mother!" She left without another word and Mira had started crying when I was yelling. "Come here, it's okay" I cooed as I picked him up. "I'm so sorry you were ever born to a woman like that" he stopped crying and laughed, music to my ears. I knew from then that I would take him, and allow him to have the best life I could make. "Mira, I love you. Can you say Papa?" he laughed even harder. _

"You don't deserve fame, you deserve to be some common whore" I began changing to leave so I could be ready, it was almost time to go. I left at 8AM and it was about 5, Mira should be starting dinner soon. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed the house phone. "Mira speaking" he answered. "Hey, you aren't still cleaning I hope" he laughed. "No, I was being lazy and thinking about inviting a friend over. I was going to order in. Is everything alright, you sound stressed" not even 10 words and he knew something was wrong. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I just don't like the other model I'm working with on the shoot" he laughed. "You get along well with others, be nice and it'll be fine I'm sure" Mira's encouragement felt good. "Alright, be careful and don't worry about what you order" I knew Mira was nodding, even though he was on the phone. "Papa? I hope you come home soon" his voice made me want to try and get this all out of the way ASAP. "Don't worry I'll try to get home early, you'd like that?" I smiled. "Yes! Hurry home alright? I'm lonely." He gushed. "I'm going to get ready now, bye Mira. Papa loves you" Mira giggled as he did when he was little "Mira loves Papa too" I clicked the end button shoving the phone into my pocket

"Are you ready or what?" Mitsuki said outside my door. "I said to leave me the hell alone" but I stood and opened the door. Her delicate features reminded me of darling Mira so much it nearly hurt to look at her, though our eyes were the same shape where Mira's were wide and innocent. "Come on, let's go" I walked past her without a second thought, making my way to the lobby. Soon we were at the studio being papered and prepped for our shoot that would take only God knows how long. "I want to finish all my single shots tonight too. I want to get home sooner than a week, I'm already missing his birthday" I told the camera man who griped a bit but agreed in the long run. "His birthday is tomorrow, you can't really expect to make it home in time" I ground my teeth in annoyance. "No, but I don't have to be here for a whole week. He gets so sad when I leave him home alone, like I might abandon him. Wonder why he thinks that?" I hissed, and could have sworn something like regret passed her face. "I don't know, but we're being called."

And so it went, the stripped me of my shirt and put her in underwear hanging off my neck. "You two look so great together it's nearly a crime" _maybe it's the hatred there_ I mused, nearly laughing. Pose after pose went by, she perched on my lap, me fisting her hair, us about to kiss, etc. By the time it was over I was exhausted. I wanted to have a surprise for Mira though, so I stayed long enough to make a considerable dent in my single shots before they said I was just too tired. I made my way back to the hotel where I stripped, took a quick shower and through myself into bed exhausted. It had to be close to midnight when I heard Mitsuki stumble in, but I had locked the door. She was pounding on it. "Kyosuke hey let me in! We need to talk" I ignored her though, in favor of sleep. "I'm sorry about Mira. I love him you know…I miss him to" I wanted to scream that she didn't know him, so how could she miss him but I closed my eyes instead. "Leave me alone before I come out there and break my rule about not hitting women" She was silent then, and let me sleep.


	3. Mira do you know?

"Kazu, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as he tracked mud through my kitchen. "Sorry, but I brought burgers and fries" he said smiling and holding out a takeout bag. "Thanks, I didn't really want to cook anyway." I snatched the bag and dumped its contents on the table, spilling the fries. I loved Kazu, he was one of my favorite people no doubt. He had confessed his love for me, love that I didn't return in the same manner because I loved Papa but somehow we had survived the storm. We ate, laughing at the T.V. until it was very late. "Bed?" I asked stretching. "Yeah, sounds good." He agreed with me fully. "It's your birthday tomorrow so we'll skip school okay?" I had no intention of denying that. "Sounds as good as getting to bed dose" I laughed. We changed into P.J.s and hung out in my bed chatting about the day and what we planned to do tomorrow. "Maybe we should go to the park? It's supposed to be nice out and that sounds like something fun" I suggested. "You have unlimited money yet you always choose free things." I shrugged. And after that we thankful made it to bed. I closed my eyes and was asleep almost instantly. Thankful for the silence.

I opened my eyes to bright light streaming through the curtains. What time was it? I smelt food cooking and my mouth was watering instantly. Time forgotten I padded to the kitchen to find Kazu serving two plates of sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. I unconsciously licked my lips, looking up questioningly. "Happy birthday Mira! You're 16 now, how dose it feel?" Oh yeah, my birthday was today. "It feels the same as it did yesterday." I croaked, annoyed Kyosuke wasn't here. "Sit and eat or I'll start singing." He threatened so I quickly took my seat. I ate all the food that was there, deeming it astoundingly delicious. "Its really good, thanks for the food, and the birthday wishes" I forced a smile still missing Papa. "Anytime, how bout we take that walk now? It's still a little early so I don't know how many people will be around" I was glad to think that there wouldn't be all kinds of people around though, I didn't want to run into anyone right now.

We through on shoes hastily and began our trek to the park. "So how are you and him?" Kazu asked shyly. "Well it's my birthday and he isn't here. How do you think we are? I'm annoyed but it could be worse I guess.." He nodded as if thinking really hard about the whole thing. "I bet he's really upset that he can't be with you" Kazu offered, trying to help. "Yeah, I think so" As we drew nearer to the destination a comfortable silence fell over us. Interrupted as quickly has it had come there was some sort of crying. I looked around, where was that coming from? The trash can? I made my way over and long behold there it was. A baby! Someone had thrown away their child? I picked it up quickly. Kazu looked shocked at what I had pulled out of the garbage. "Is that…a child?" he stammered. "Quick, call a taxi, we need to get it home" He was already hailing one before I even finished my sentence. We rushed in and got home, the little thing still crying and squirming in my arms.

"Mira what do you intend to do with that? You can't just keep it" but little did anyone know that was exactly what I intended to do. "Call our physician, tell him to get here right away" Kazu was babbling as I washed the child off. She was beautiful with soft brown curls and the blue eyes all babies were born with. She didn't seem to be any worse for where, except she looked smaller than I thought a baby should. "You're a strong little girl aren't you?" I cooed and smiled down at her. She had been very cold when I found her and I was worried she might get sick. "He said he was on his way, less than 10 minutes away" I nodded without really hearing. "Look at how precious she is, isn't she just beautiful?" I smiled down at her. "Oh no, Kyosuke is never going to let you keep her Mira. Don't get that look, like you might die if someone takes her from you" I laughed though, because I knew he would if I played my cards right. "Yes he will, he promised me the world if I wanted it"

"She's small. Born early I'd guess, but the fact that she survived at all is a miracle. She's a fighter. Have you found a name for her?" I smiled and nodded. "Himeko, she deserves a name like that" He nodded. "You could take her down to the police station, I'm sure it wouldn't take much for them to give her to you" He gave her shots and left some clothes until we could make it to the store. We went to the police station and once we told them who Kyosuke and I were they said I could have her for two weeks, and if no one came to claim her she was mine as long as I went through the adoption processes to which I agreed quickly. Everything was happening so fast I didn't even know where to begin. Call Papa? No take her to him, he'll see her and love her. "Oh Mira, this is crazy!" Kazu grumbled with eyes full of concern. "Not to crazy though, just look at her. How could you not love something so precious?" I smiled down at Himeko. "Call Papa won't you? Ask him what hotel he's at, but be sly about it. We're going to pay a visit to him, aren't we?" I said handing my phone to Kazu.

"He's in the Regent Spa hotel, pent house on floor 27 with some girl he's having a photo shoot with" Kazu said when we got to the store. We didn't have much time but I spent $250 on clothes, diapers, formula, bottles, a car seat and some blankets. "Let's call the driver hu? How about it? We give Kazu a ride home then I take you to Papa." Kazu was helpful all though he looked suspicious. "I'll call you as soon as I get home okay? Don't worry, we'll be fine" I said cheerily as we opened the door to drop him off. "I'm just worried about it if he tells you that you can't have it. What will you do then Mira? Run away?" No, he would tell me I could keep her. He swore to me all the time I could have anything I wanted, no matter how silly or extreme. He would _not_ deny me this, probably my only chance to be a parent. It was no problem. "If that happens I'm gunna need you to be there for me, so be ready" He stepped out and waved goodbye before entering his house.

It was a long drive and Himeko cried a little but not too much. I was amazed by her and how strong she was at only five and a half pounds. I wondered about how Kyosuke felt about me when I was a baby? He was only 14, and I was probably a lot of work. Had I ever really thanked him for taking care of me? He was so young, even more so than I am right now, and he didn't even have anyone to help him. I thought that maybe this little baby was meant for me, she was suppose to be mine. I don't know if this was how he felt when he swore to protect me but if it was I understood so much better now. She was treated so awfully, and all I wanted to do was give her a home that would make her happy and everything she ever could want. Could I love this little thing already? When I barley had just found her? I could have sworn this is what it feels like to love your child, because I couldn't imagine a love more intense or sudden than the one that I felt for this beautiful sleeping little girl.

I napped with her and before I knew it we were at the hotel. It took me another 20 minutes to talk to the clerk, change Himeko, and take two elevators to the 27th floor. "Alright, this is it. He's gunna love you baby girl so don't worry about it." I encouraged myself more than the still sleeping infant. An annoyed scream came from behind the door, it was the female no doubt. She yanked it open and about screamed again. "M…Mira?" She stammered now, looking lost and pained. "Yes, is Pa…Kyosuke here right now? We need to talk to him" I said gesturing to the car seat. "Come in, he should be back soon" Something about her seemed familiar, like a dream. She reminded me of Kyosuke and myself. "If you'd just show me to his room I'll wait there. It sounded like you were doing something, I don't want to interrupt" She shook her head, still in some kind of trance. "No, it's alright. I'd like to sit and talk with you, if you don't mind. You have a baby?" She asked taking the car seat. "I found her. It's a long story, this is Himeko" I said smiling brightly at her. "She's beautiful isn't she?" The woman nodded and smiled to getting a clouded look in her eyes as if remembering something. "Oh yes, a doll. Have a seat"

We talked for a while, mostly about me. She has asked all about Himeko and then Papa, how I was doing in school, if I liked my home, and what I liked to do. "How is your Papa? He seems to be so disconnected with just about everyone" How long had she known Papa? "He gets stressed a lot more than normal lately. I don't think he likes working to much, I think he dose it for me" She nodded "I doubt he dose, the way he gets so snappy sometimes. It's like he's a completely different person." Her voice…it was one I had heard before, like I had met her before and spent time with her. I laughed holding the baby who had woken up a bit ago for a bottle. "Sorry if Papa's mean sometimes, he just gets very stressed. He works a lot, I'm sure you can understand that. I'm glad he's with you and not one of those other girls that wants to get him into bed." She smiled at me and suddenly I remember another time, a door slammed and someone was yelling. I screeched in surprise and agony shaking my head. "Are you alright?" She asked on her knees in front of me. "Who… are you really?" I managed. She looked strained again, conflicted. I did know her, I had to have. There was something about her, so familiar that it was perplexing. Then the door opened and Papa came in.

Forgetting all about that woman I ran to him and hugged him tightly with one arm, the baby in my other. "Mira! What are you doing here?" He said squeezing me and kissing all over my face. "What about school?" Seeming to notice she was here finally he stopped. "She's why I'm here Papa, this is Himeko" All thoughts about anything but her fled as I relayed the story to him as I had to the woman and police. "So…do you think that we could keep her? I love her already so much. I want to show her what love is, and I know I could" He held out his arms and I placed her gently in them. "She's beautiful Mira, and I'm glad you feel this way for someone. If no one comes to claim her in two weeks we'll see how things have gone" he was looking at her with all kinds of love. "She can be ours, our baby." Tears stung my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling. He looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears and nodded. "She can be ours. This is our family Mira." And I was so happy, I thought I might implode.

"I will go to the shoot sight, take a few more pictures and then we'll leave. Happy birthday my darling Mira, stay here while I go and fix this all up" Before he could take a step out the door we suddenly all remembered the female in the room. "Mira, I'm your mom." I was perplexed, stood stunned and staring blankly. I will admit that in that moment I felt stupid, I had never even thought about my mother. It didn't register to me that I even had one, Papa never left any doubt about his parenting. Kyosuke grabbed up a handful of her hair and she stood as he pulled up. I had never seen him act violent and I gasped. "Yes Mira, this is your mother and my sister. She left you when you were 4 moths old to me so she could be a movie whore" Her eyes filled with tears and now I understood why she looked like us. "I don't particularly care about this woman so let her go Papa" I said through clenched teeth. "She wants to be part of your life now Mira, and it's up to you" he said, releasing her.

"Please Mira, hear me. I do want to know you more than anything and I so regret leaving you when I did. I love you Mira, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I would be forever grateful" Her words might have meant something, drawn some reaction from me, if I had cared. Honestly a mother was never something I longed to have and she had never tried to even see me before this. "I forgive you" I said. Papa looked completely crushed. "I only forgive you because I don't care, really. You've given me Papa and for that I say thank you for leaving me. I wouldn't want a selfish mother like you, as a matter of fact I don't want a mother at all." Everyone looked surprised as I looked down in my arms and cooed "This is the only woman I need in my life. We'll be leaving now if you don't mind"


	4. Lay me down

Hello, here with chapter 4 and to say thanks for reviews (XxAngel-eyez-for-youxX especially, you got me really inspired to write this thing today. :) ) and all that stuff.

I see people having my story on alert but no reviews? They really help...

anyway, I'm glad you at least think it's worth the time to read. Some ideas would be great for the next chapter and a wrap up? (P.S. Himeko roughly translates to princess child :D)

We got into the car with Mira holding the baby's car seat with a trembling hand. I seized the free hand trying to be as supportive as I could. "You never told me..." He said, sliding the car seat in. "You never really asked. I didn't want to bring up something like that..." This was so much, too much. "I love you" he blurted sounding like he was in pain. "I love you too, I was trying to save you from all the...pain of this whole thing." It was true but it didn't make anything that had happened better. "I don't want to be upset about this, we have Himeko and I want to be happy so let's deal with this later." I wanted nothing more than to love him in every way possible. He nuzzled my neck and a shiver ran through me. "I want you Mira" I wanted to feel close to him, felt like I would die if we didn't get home quick enough.

We got home and he set the seat down into the living room. I dragged him into the bedroom I was striping him, panting with anticipation. Already I was hard and so was he. He moaned at the sloppy kiss we were sharing and reached for my zipper. "I want you too" he ground into me and I thought I would come apart. I had his pants off as he did the same for me but unlike most days he slid to his knees. "What...uhn" I groaned as he took me in his mouth. He was sucking and licking like it was something he did every day, and I was ready to explode. I laced my hands through his hair and tried to stop my hips from pumping but they were going all on there own."Mira..." My voice hitched as I got so close it hurt. "Muhhh...no, not in your mouth. I want to...have you" I yanked myself from his mouth and picked him up bride style, layed him down onto the bed. Without even thinking about it reached for the oil and slicked myself up.

He was writhing under me as I inserted one finger, then two. He was to tight around my fingers, showing it had been to long since I had taken him. "Now, please. Before I lose it" he begged and I was tempted to with hold it but I couldn't. I shoved inside him with one quick movement and he cried out. I worked over him, thrusting hard and fast, enjoying his mewling sounds of need. I could tell he was close, and in this stage he was beautiful, all flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. "I love you" I whispered, admiring his beauty. I stroked him faster, and he came hard, splashing high up on our chests and screaming my name. I followed him over almost instantly, slamming him into the mattress like instinct demanded I do, his beautiful face taken with such ecstasy I felt myself coming more than once. I rolled off of him covered in sweat.

"I love you to" he curled to my chest, nuzzled me there. "I've been waiting days for that" I kissed him lazily. We just lay there for a while, holding each other and I thought he fell asleep. "Let's go get a crib for Himeko okay? We can turn my room into a nursery and I can just stay in here" I was surprised by him agreeing to something like that. He never wanted anyone to know about us and that would make us more...real. I knew he thought we were but he didn't want anyone else to think so. Not that I blamed him, he's right about the whole thing I guess. In the end though, I'm still protective and possesives so I'm pleased by this. We get up and she's awake, just staring at the walls. I call a car and we pick out paint, a new bed for us, a crib, and some other little things.

We were making up a beautiful home for her. "They wouldn't give her to the person that threw her away right?" Mira asked me. He was standing on a ladder, taping the border. "Even if they try I've got the best lawyers on standby" I say taking apart his old bed. We made quite a dent in the room that night, music blasting and Mira dancing around as he painted. The crib was set up in the middle of the room to be moved closer to the walls later. We premade bottles and stuck them in the fridge. The windows were open and it was warm tonight so we left the door opened and let her sleep in the room when she went to bed at about 11. We followed, going to the room and making love again and again, I wasn't able to get enough of him. At 2 we fed her and slept on and off until 9.

Falling into routine we had her for almost a month now. We had started the adoption process about 2 weeks ago and people were in and out of the house all the time lately. Mira was taking it all in stride as he usually dose things, but even he was getting a little annoyed and stressed. "I'm glad we have her but I wish they would stop making it so much harder than it already is" he leaned his head against me looking considerably tired. "Go ahead and take a nap, I got her for a while. She has to love me to you know" I leaned down and kissed him, running my tong over his lips. We hadn't had sex in about a four days and I wanted him so bad right in that moment. He groaned, tensing with a want all his own. Then a knock on the door happened and I could feel him about ready to cry in frustration. "Go on to sleep" I swatted his butt and hugged him quickly. I answered the door, showed another person around my house, refused to let them in my room, and the played with the baby.

"You're so lucky to have Mira, he loves you. I love you too, you're a really special girl" her eyes had faded from blue to a bright green, her evenly pale skin went well with it. She looked beautiful, pale pink lips all glossy and perfect facial features. She almost rivaled Mira in the baby perfection area, but he still had her beat. I was so happy to have her hear, she really was something special. She made Mira so happy and she had survived so much, just to be ours. I guess it was selfish to think that Mira would never want children, but I had never considered the idea. I was still getting used to it but it was like Mira was made for it. I had had some difficulty and indecision when raising him but with her it was like he just knew what to do. She was asleep in my arms when Mira came down. "I can't sleep, come join me?" I was up in a minute, ready to tackle him. We made love twice, and fell soundly asleep.

_"Papa, please don't go" Mira tugged on my pants, pleading. "I won't be gone long. What's wrong Mira?" I said bending down. "You said...park today" I sighed, because I had told him we would go but then work called. "I'll bring you a treat okay? Be good" He sniffled and nodded as I walked out. About four hours later I came home and he was asleep on the couch. I picked him up, snuggled him close. "I love you baby" I mumble into his hair, kissing him. I just started to feel like I was missing out on things, it brought tears to my eyes. His eyes opened and he smiled. "Papa, you're home." He mumbled. I smiled and kissed his mouth lightly to which he responded eagerly. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He was nearly crying. "Why?" I asked curious. "I don't like sleeping alone.I was scared waiting for you." I nodded and carried him to my be, which started him sleeping in my bed almost every night even when I wasn't home. "I like smelling you Papa" He would say when I asked why. _

From here, I don't know if I should be done? Someone give me some ideas?


	5. Has she gone mad?

_**So I had wanted to make this one really long because there isn't enough on this show I think but now I am honestly out of ideas so unless I get some more reviews then I'm not writing after the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing to those who did.**_

_**-Ena.**_

A few months later we were finally finished with all the adoption things and were cleared to keep Himeko. She was 6 months old at this point and still small, only 12 pounds. She was developing quickly in other ways though, and was already trying to sit up. In the past 2 weeks or so life had been fairly peaceful, I had stopped working except on weekends and Mira went to school. When he came home we took care of the baby, went to the park, watched movies, and all the things a regular family would do. She was spoiled at this point, even though I tried to keep that from happening. She loved to be held and coddled, Mira always indulging her. Things were good and I was happy, so was the darling child and precious Mira. He hadn't been whining about his mother, hadn't said much at all on it really. Maybe he really didn't care?

I have never been more proud of Mira in my whole life. He was packing up the little baby and getting ready to walk away from this woman who was his mother without another thought. "Mira, I made a mistake. If I had realized then what I do now…" she pleaded when as he still prepared to leave. He snorted. "You'd have doomed me to a life with you. I thanked you for giving me Papa but I don't really know you, so please leave us be" he said in annoyance. Then he had kissed my mouth in this loving way that nearly made me melt. "We'll be in the car. I want to go home now; I don't want you to stay. Let's go" I nodded, Mira didn't usually make me do things, but he was being all business about this whole thing. "I'll be down in just a bit" I kissed him one last time. She ranted and raved about how I couldn't do such a thing to her, and she deserved to know her child. "He's not a position, if you had taken better care of him he would want to know you. My Mira is very forgiving." She laughed. "Your Mira? Perhaps your lover, even if he is just a child. You've had sex with my child, don't you feel dirty? He is related to you after all." She sounded as if she had some point with the whole thing but didn't say what it was. I wasn't too interested though, to play her games any more, and walked out then ignoring anything else she was saying.

"Papa! We have things to do, don't we? We're ready to go." By this time it was cold outside and they were all bundled up looking adorable. "Yes, let's go Mira." I smiled as he carried her out to the car. It was a miracle that he hadn't cracked under the pressure of her and school but it was almost like he enjoyed the abuse. He would jump right up to feed her no matter what time it was, still made As and Bs in school and managed to satisfy whatever needs I had. We were out and about doing some shopping and having a peaceful day. I had my hand around Mira's waste as he was picking out some new clothes for the house. "We don't have many winter clothes that didn't get tossed out from last year. Try this on" He tossed pants at me that we both deemed looked well. He was trying on some things of his own while I had a whole arm full all of my own things when a woman recognized me. "You…I've seen you in magazines" she gushed and ran over to me. "Yes I've been in a few" I nodded. "What a beautiful little girl you have, married then?" Sly and deceptive this one was. "No, me and my son share her. She's adopted" Just then Mira opened the door. "What do you think of…" he stopped as he was about to turn around and let me have a look.

His face contorted with anger at this unknown woman. "Who are you?" He snapped. "Hello, I saw your father, recognized him from some place." She rubbed herself against my arm much to his annoyance. I couldn't help but smile, it was to cute the way he was automatically jealous. "Yes, he's in lots of photo shoots. Please don't touch him." He hissed again. "Forgive me, I didn't know. If you should ever like to get together then please give me a call" She slipped me her number and got on tip toes to whisper "Please do call, I'd love to spend the nigh- I mean evening with you" The she licked my ear and walked off. Mira was seething; it was all I could do to keep from dying of laughter. "Why do you look so mad? It's not like I said I would go on a date with her" he whipped around and yelled "Don't pretend like you don't love it when they're all over you! I saw the way you smiled. I want to go home. Now" loosing my own patience now I hissed back "Stop being so spoiled, if I didn't want you I wouldn't be with you" it came out of my mouth before I thought it through but it was much to late to take back. I paid for things and carried the bags while he carried the baby.

He took Himeko to the room and locked the door. Quite obviously he was pissed off and over something so small. I wanted to go to him, assure him he was being ridiculous, that I could love no one more than I loved him. I was exhausted lately though, and decided to nap on the couch, figuring he wouldn't be out any time soon. This was such a stupid thing, but I guess everyone fought so it was…healthy to? I wanted to hold him though, have him snuggled in to me and make love. I'll apologize a little later; it won't do me any good now. He'd only accuse me of sucking up and it would inevitably piss me off. He can lock himself in one room for hours, day's maybe. I drifted in and out of sleep, for what seemed like only minutes but then was woke up by a God awful shrill ringing. I reached in my pocket searching for the cause and pulled out my stupid cell phone that I hated having. The agency insisted I keep it incase someone needed to get a hold of me though, and I could call Mira on it any time I pleased no matter where I was. The stupid thing served a purpose. I didn't know the number and almost hung it up instead, but decided not to be rude.

"Hello, Kyosuke" I answered "You don't really intend to let him not see me do you?" She whined just like she did when we were kids. "I was sleeping you know. It's your fault. We have a child now, we don't have time to deal with you" She laughed in disgust. "You are positively horrible, having sex with a child. Not to mention one you're related to." I laughed, because I loved Mira in a way that even I didn't understand. He wasn't someone who was related to me when I thought of him, he was my lover and my partner. I don't know what I would do without my beautiful little boy. "Well there's nothing that can be done about it now. Let it go" Should have never answered the phone. "I want to see him; I want him and that child. I'll take it from you and not let you have either so you know how this feels" I sighed, exasperated. I didn't know how to make it clear that they were not my possessions; they were people who I loved. "What are you going to do? Mira is old enough to make his own decisions and you have no claim to Himeko, they aren't going anywhere so don't be stupid. I don't want to go through hassle and extra money for something like this." She laughed again. "You should see your lawyer tomorrow" And then she clicked the end button.

I was pissed, positively enraged. I loved Mira, she left him to me. She can't just decide she wants to be a mother when she's ready. I wasn't ready to be a father to a child I didn't even make but I did it anyway. She would never get him or Himeko and I would love to see her try. She was in for one hell of a fight, I loved Mira and that baby now, and I wasn't about to give either of them up just because she decided she wanted them. Mira can decide, if he still doesn't want to be with her then he won't. I won't let her have him if he doesn't want to go. Besides there was no way she could prove me unfit in any way, I have a stable home, money, and an easy work schedule. I thought back when he started school, that horrific month with all the unneeded press coverage on something that didn't even happen. I never dreamed of touching Mira until he was…14 I believe, and even then I waited until he was 15. To be fair he started the whole thing. Not when he was a baby that would have been sick. I've always loved him, just not always the way I love him now and people were stupid for thinking that I would ever.

"_You must be Mira" the teacher cooed. "I'm misses Foxx, Mira and I'm very glad to have you in my class." Mira clung to me, seeking a response in my eyes. "Say hello Mira" I had coaxed. "Hello" he mumbled carefully. "Before you come in Mira, you have to tell me what you want to do when you grow up" She looked perplexed when his eyes went back to me asking me a question she couldn't understand. "Go ahead, tell her about what you want to do" He turned huge purple eyes on her and announced "I want to be Papas bride" She tried to get rid of her shock but I had seen it cross her face. "Oh? How dose daddy feel about that?" She cooed. "If that's what he wants, I promised I'd give it to him" She laughed nervously. "Not daddy! Papa" Misses Foxx looked perplexed and almost disgusted. "Isn't there anything else you want to do? A firefighter or rock star?" She pushed. I could tell he was getting agitated by the look on his face. "Leave it alone" I warned setting him down. "Papa loves you Mira, be good okay?" He nodded and smacked my lips with his in a direct kiss that had the teacher not even hiding her outright disgust. I rewarded him with a quick sloppy kiss of my own. "I'll see you later Mira darling" Never did I tire of peoples reactions to us._

_The police came three days later asking all kinds of questions to Mira. "No, I don't know what sex is. I want my Papa, let me see him now" Mira had whined while I listened helplessly. "Where dose he touch you?" The man asked and Mira screeched. "No where he shouldn't! You stop touching me, let go!" I was so distressed by the whole thing I nearly ran to him. "Please officer, I love my son. There's no reason for all this. You're making him quite upset." Mira came tearing through next thing I know and slammed right into my leg. "He answered the best he could right? Please leave us be now" Mira was crying and when one of the officers reached for him he bit them and started thrashing wildly. "Don't touch me! I want Papa, leave me alone!" I cradled him to me and went into defensive mode. "Alright, get out. I let you ask him what you wanted but this is too much." Mira was pulled out of the school the next day. _

I opened the door that I had assumed was locked. It wasn't though; Mira was with Himeko curled around her sleeping on a few plush blankets. I lifted her from him and set her in her crib, she must have just fallen asleep because she was restless. I wanted to wake him but instead I let him sleep. He was probably much too tired anyway, so I left the door cracked and made my way to the kitchen. I made food, a big dinner with chicken parmesan, salad, bread sticks, and some white wine. It took me a while to get it all around and the baby woke up at one point. Mira must really be exhausted because he slept right through the whole thing. He had fallen asleep around 2 and it was 6 now. I just finished with placing the napkins when he padded lazily to the kitchen rubbing his big eyes. I loved his eyes so much, such a beautiful color and wide with innocence that somehow hadn't been tainted. "You cooked…I was asleep." He said dumbly, sounding confused. "I don't want to fight anymore okay? Let's just eat" He nodded and for the first time since she'd been with us we didn't have Himeko at the dining table.

There was not much talking; he actually appeared to be very hungry. Had he been eating much? I suppose not. I hadn't much realized. That explained why he snapped earlier, no food and little sleep. Things really were getting to him a bit. He ate his whole plate and another helping of salad. I let him eat, doing my best not to stress him out, I just wanted him to relax for a minute. I tended the baby who hadn't slept much today when she began crying as he finished up and cleaned up the plates. When she was eating in my arms and he was done with the dishes I decided to bring it up. "Your mother called. She was requesting again to see you, and I said I would pitch the idea. Have you thought about it any more?" he looked like wheels were turning in his head. "No, I don't want to see her. I had thought I made that quite clear" I nodded. "Okay, now you can't change your mind. We'll be down to see my lawyers tomorrow, she's going after me for custody of you darling." I watched his face go from shock, to disbelief, to anger, to a very pure rage. "Tomorrow then, we'll go. She's not to get me, do you hear? I won't forgive you." I kissed him, slid my tongue in his mouth and listened to his breathing hitch. We sat discussing then what we would do.

We kept Himeko up later than normal, without another nap. Finally at 10 I laid her down sound asleep. I held Mira that night, not wanting to do much else. "She said I was sick. Do you think that? Be honest" I mumbled with a seriousness that even I wasn't used to. "If I did I wouldn't be laying with you right now. I love you, I don't care what she thinks, she's got no right anyway" and I knew he was right but still, something about the whole thing was just…wrong. It wasn't dirty was it? Mira and I, I just loved him. He kissed me slowly, taking his time to assure me he wasn't going anywhere. "I love you more than anything so don't be stupid. And don't go doubting us or yourself. We're happy right?" I nodded because I was so happy before this. "We'll get it settled tomorrow, lets get some sleep" One more sweet, slow kiss from beautiful Miras innocent lips. I slept without dreams, it was a deep sleep that through me into total blackness.

I woke before the sun, not able to sleep any more though Mira was still soundly passed out. For just a few minutes I stroked his soft purple-gray hair. I slipped out of bed, convinced it was about 4:30-5:00AM. I could make some breakfast while I waited for everyone to wake up. I took the baby out of the room and placed her in a bouncer so she wouldn't wake Mira. I cooked again, a huge breakfast that was more than needed, and then scrubbed things while playing with the baby waiting for Mira. He came down about 7:00, dressed and looking whiney for some reason. "What is it?" I asked. "You keep letting me sleep, and today is important. You should have woken me up when you got up" I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his small frame that was suddenly shuddering. "Don't worry, I won't let her take you" I whispered with a sure ferocity overcoming me. "Not Himeko either, she's ours" He was crying silently, worried for all the right reasons. "Let's get down to my Lawyers okay? Right after you eat something, you've lost some weight and you're much to skinny" I laughed releasing him and poking him in the rib. We ate and had some light chatter then I got dressed while he took care of the baby.

"She's served us with papers demanding an investigation, claiming you have raped your son. She said she fears for the welfare of the new child and the damage that has already been done to Mira" My lawyer spoke, of course that's where she would go with this. "Papa hasn't raped me! That's stupid, and how would she know anyway? She didn't even talk to me for more than a half hour. Do I scream rape victim to you?" Mira was shouting, outraged. I wanted to comfort him but it would look bad if I did so right now. "Mira please, calm down. Everything will be fine. We'll let them have an investigation of us and then we'll move on. They won't find anything and there's no reason to get mad. She's always been childish, this just proves it. I do hope there will be a trial though at some point. I wish to have her committed for making up such awful lies" My lawyer smiled, the grin of something like a devil. "Oh yes, we'll be going after her as well, don't worry. I do believe she's unfit to keep the modeling career when she appears to be so sick." I smiled back now; she would pay dearly for trying to take the things I loved. "Yes, that seems well enough; do start this whole thing tomorrow. Mira needs a good night rest before everything goes to hell because of his whore mother if you don't mind." We arranged for things to begin tomorrow and left.

When we got home Mira was about ready to break it looked like. He was shaking so badly and crying so hard. They were violent sobs, wracking the small body he inhabited. His hair was plastered to a to pale face from sweat and he was clammy as can be. "Lay down now, don't worry" I swept him up and placed him on the bed. "I'll arrange the guest room to look like yours tonight and you can stay there until this whole thing is over with alright? You can just stay in here with me for the night if that's to your liking. Don't worry about this whole thing. Please don't make yourself sick" The ending was an honest concern, he looked to be on the verge of passing out. "Papa, I'm sorry for being so much trouble…and for taking away your childhood. I never meant for something like this to end up happening" He sobs more violently still and I nearly fall to pieces. "I'm sorry for taking your childhood as well, I didn't intend to. I love you but I should never love you the way I have, you don't have a normal teenage life because of it." And I was crying to. I remembered the whole things. The first day we kissed and it was something more than what it should have been.

"_Papa? Are you home yet?" Mira had asked quietly. "In the kitchen!" I hollered unsure of how I even heard him. He came padding in with this look of defeat on his pretty little face. "What ever is wrong?" I had felt an awful desire to do things to him lately…fantasized about him even. It made me sick. "They…everyone is so…mean to me. They call me gay boy and laugh at my eyes and my hair. I hate school, I've never done anything to any of them" He whined and hugged me tight. His face was buried in my shoulder and he was trying hard not to cry. "Mira, it'll be okay, don't worry about stupid people" I tried. "But…something is wrong with me Papa. I don't like girls, I don't even really like boys. I only like one person." His voice was so small I could barley make out the words. "It's okay to like boys Mira, that's no one else's business but your own" Like boys? Who I wonder. "I don't think I should like this one though... it's not really about him being a boy… but he's my Papa, and I can't have feelings like that for you right?" He was talking like a child again, seeking a reassurance I wasn't sure I could give. "Mira, let me try something okay? Don't move."_

_I had leaned down and pressed my lips lightly to his, then pushed harder, willing him to pull away. He didn't though, instead he slid his arms around my neck tentivly. I didn't know what to do, so I stopped moving all together sure that he would come to his senses. He made a mewling sound and then licked at the seam of my lips, asking for me to open to him? I was so surprised I did so without thinking and he took full advantage of the shock. Soon I was lost in our kissing, his sweet mouth on mine fitting perfectly. I pulled him close to me and then finally pulled away. "Mira I love you, I'm sorry" I let my head fall into the crook of his shoulder and his neck. I was wondering what I had done. "Papa? I want to keep going" He whispered. _

_And so it began. _

_**Who thinks I should play it out that Miras mom gets him, even if only for a while? Pitch me ideasssss!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ena. **_


	6. What a lovely stay

**My sincere apologies for making everyone wait so long, I've redone this chapter again and again and I feel like out of the four times I've done it this was the best. I'm sorry, because I don't even know if this was how I meant it to turn out… I feel like it's rushed but at the same time it's so long… Enjoy?**

I curled up to him in bed, wrapped around him like a cat desperate for attention. I cried and whined, screamed hysterically about how unfair the whole thing was and made a huge ass out of myself. At the time it didn't matter, I was just praying for the whole thing to stop. He wrapped me up, held tightly without questioning the severity of my reaction. He played with my hair, whispered soothing words, and assured me when I'm sure he wasn't even sure what was going on. It hit me then that maybe he was stressed to, afraid and unsure. I stopped my meaningless blubbering and glanced up with wide eyes full of tears to find him staring off almost blankly, looking a little upset but happy at the same time.

"What are you thinking…" I asked quietly. "About the first time I ever kissed you." He said even quieter. "I said I wanted more…asked you to keep going." I smiled, laughing to myself. He nodded, ruffling my hair more now, playfully. "Want a replay of my innocence?" I winked teasingly. "Mira `you know that's a bad joke. I feel so bad for…" _For making you my lover at such a young age. _Maybe he was right, maybe it's a little wrong but I didn't care. That wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that I loved him more than anything. I wanted nothing more than to be right where I was forever, curled up to his warmth in our bed. "I wanted it for so long, it's a wonder you waited at all" I said, trying to sooth the unneeded guilt. "You were too young, still are. I should never have…" I kissed him, demanding.

How dare he even think to regret our love for even a second, no matter the reason. It was a punishing kiss, bruising. I was mad because I didn't care about the age, mine or his. I jammed my tongue in his mouth and earned a shocked moan. He seemed stunned for a moment then realized what was happening, kissing back with affection and a softness that contradicted my anger and fire. I wrapped my fingers in pale locks of silk, fisting the handful that I had claimed. The roles were reversed and I was just so frustrated about the whole thing. Who were they to judge us? Why did he always go to the _'you're too young I feel shitty about it' _thing? I pushed his head down, urging him to please me. He kissed his way down my body without a second thought, worshiping me.

The hooded eyes of a cat looked up at me, yellow shining in the darkness. He slipped my pants from slim hips taking me in his mouth all at once without warning. I bucked my hips up, surprised at the warm wetness. His mouth did wonders, sucking and licking. Drawing loud sounds from my usually quiet form. I watched as he took me in, then out. The sight of me slipping in and out was erotically beautiful. I could feel my body heating in response to the talent he was using, without warning I yelped drawing from his mouth so I didn't cum like that. Instead I decided to pull him up, flip him on his back and pin him to the bed between my thighs. "You still think I'm too young for you? Not an adult yet?" I asked licking my lips and rubbing our dicks together. He made a purring sound in the back of his throat, "Are you all grown up then?" he said strained, challenging. "Let me show you" I said.

The sweet sounds he was making were hard enough to ignore, but I wanted to take my time. I wanted to prove I was a capable lover. I kissed him again, sensually slow. He was actually the one who was beneath me, thrashing due to my touch. I felt power as I watched his face contort to passion and took in the beauty of him. I realized why he liked watching me so much, as I teased him with my hand. I swirled my thumb around the tip and played effortlessly with the long length of him. He groaned and moaned my name like it was the only word he knew. Suddenly I wanted him in me, I wanted to finish this. I had enough of being slow and sensual. I wanted him.

I moved my ass against his hard dick, smooth like velvet. I leaned over grabbing the lube and running my hands over him, coating it. Hot and heavy it rested in my hands as I squeezed and massaged, earning breathless sounds from the lips of an angel. I rubbed him against the entrance of my ass smirking down at him. His hips bucked up begging for entrance, but I shook my head. "Tell me how grown up I am" I taunted. "Tell me how much you want me." I challenged. "Please…let me in. I want you so bad." He whimpered helplessly. I smiled lowering myself onto him, slowly. Adjusting to the width and length of him we both groaned. It hurt for a minute, being that there was no fingering beforehand but it passed as soon as he hit the nerves buried deep inside. I tossed my head back, momentarily enjoying being filled with someone I loved so much. I bounced up and down slowly at first, as he held me in his hand pumping mercilessly at me. I was so close already that I automatically moved faster. He kept easing up when I got to close, leaving me so frustrated I wanted to scream and cry. He was smiling though, through clenched teeth. "Can I? Please" I begged, feeling tears sting my eyes. "Mira, you should tell me how sorry you are for being mean" he teased.

"Fuck you" I bit out. He complied, ramming his hips up so hard I thought I might fall. He hit the bundle of nerves and I about came just with the violent thrust to it. I steadied myself; running nails along golden skin and feeling it give beneath my hands. I nipped him the soothed the red mark with a few loving swipes of my tongue, knowing how much he loved it. I was still in charge and I was calling the shots. "Let me cum or I'm letting you finish yourself" I rasped. "Thank god for your attitude sometimes" I barely made out the words before he gripped my hip with one hand and drove into me like a jackhammer. The force of his hand was bruising but at the time I didn't even realize, all I could feel was him hitting right where I needed him to and the warm hand that encouraged me to cum. It was like the world stopped, nothing had ever existed but him and I. I could feel the whole of the earth shattering right in my hands as I came. I watched him cumming to, so angelic and all mine. Then White was all I saw, like somehow I had been thrown all the way to heaven.

When I finally was able to get it together and lift my head from his chest he was sound asleep. We were both a mess of sweaty stickiness and as much as I wanted to wake him and go for round two in the shower I wanted him to rest even more. I wet a cloth from the bathroom, checked on the baby, then cleaned him up as best as I could without waking him. After all was finished I crawled into bed next to him and he wrapped arms around me mumbling "Darling Mira, I love you" in his sleep. "I love you too, more than you will ever know." I replied. Settling my head to his chest I wrapped up in a blanket and thought for a little while about how I hoped everything would be alright. I fell into a fitful sleep that left me tossing and turning most of the night, despite the exercise I had received prior to the sleep I wish came easier.

In the morning I reached for him, my hand finding empty space and a cold bed. I sat up straight so fast the room was spinning. "Kyosuke?" I whined half aware of everything. He came padding in with low rise pajama pants pushing golden hair from a perfect face. "Hey, sorry darling Mira. I was finishing up the bedroom. Everything is good and you're all set up" he leaned down to give me what I was sure would be the last kiss I would receive for some time. I sighed, feeling amazed and content in that moment. Everything was calm in my head for the second and all was right in the world. He pulled away quickly, straightening and the world fell apart again. I gave a crooked smile and crawled out of bed to rub against his chest. "Go take a look then, get the sheets on the bed and whatever else you need to do." He placed a kiss on my head, moved to Himekos room.

The place screamed me, like my old room. It was identical to what it was before me and Papa decided to move in the same room, posters on the wall, radio, clothes, everything but the sheets on the bed and the rugs on the floor. It was lonely standing in the door way and it hit me how accustomed I had become to being with Kyosuke. I made some sort of growling sound in the back of my throat, feeling it was too early in the morning to be this annoyed at anything. Kyosuke came and handed me the baby, so I calmed down a little. "You hate it?" He asked trying to sound amused. "I hate having my own room" I whispered. Breakfast followed and then he was at the door putting shoes on. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Need to have extra money to pay off the stupid lawyer. I just picked up a three day job" he said looking anxious to leave. "Yeah, okay. Well I'll see you when you get home" I replied but he was already gone.

I phoned Kazu who assured he'd be right over. It was getting late and I didn't want to spend the whole evening alone. He came in without a knock as usual and tracked dirt through the house. "No! Get out of my kitchen like that!" I screeched in utter wife fashion. He laughed at me and slid the evil shoes off. "I brought dinner" he offered pouring a bag of fries and burgers on the table. I placed a hand on my hip and smiled, it had been far too long. We talked about that over dinner, and I vowed to clear up time for him. I missed my best friend. Summer break was here and I never saw him anymore. It was late; we stayed up playing with Himeko, who Kazu couldn't get enough of, and watching movies. By midnight though I dubbed Kyosuke wouldn't be home any time soon and we settled in to my bedroom with the baby sleeping.

"Are you okay?" He asked into the darkness. "Yeah, everything will work out" I mumbled. "I'm here for you" he said, taking my hand. I squeezed his finger as a silent thank you before falling asleep. _"When is Papa gunna be home?" I whined. "Mira please, he'll be home soon" the woman assured sounding tired. "I can't sleep without my good night kiss" I whined more panicked now. "Just for tonight" She begged. "But…" I didn't know what to say so I nodded biting back tears. She kissed my head and left the room leaving the door cracked a little for light to flood in. I couldn't sleep so I waited to hear him come in. When he finally did the girl started yelling. "He didn't even want to go to bed! I fought with him for three hours; I can't do this with you anymore!" I snuck out the cracked door and sat at the top of the stairs. "Oh grow up, he's a child. You're being a dumb" Smack. I heard it and gasped. "You two have some weird thing…it's like he loves you as more than just a father" she accused. He laughed harshly. "Get out" the door opened and slammed. The last time Papa had ever had a girlfriend. He walked up to find me sitting at the stairs and smiled. "Come on. My bed" then he scooped me up and kissed me. I was asleep before I hit the mattress. _

The three days Papa was gone Kazu stayed, comforting and assuring me. The week dragged on with me bugging Kazu and being neurotic over Himeko. He didn't leave my sight and she didn't leave my arms. Papa and I stayed indifferent most of the time and I knew he left so often so he could keep from ruining things but still it hurt. I needed him more than ever and there was no possible way he could even try to be there for me. The whole thing was driving me crazy, pushing me out of the house all the time even when I wanted to stay home. I let Kazu leave the day before everything was final and kept to myself. Papa was home the whole day and we existed in mostly silence. It was maddening and painful, so I moved over to hold his hand. It was stupid and little but made me feel so much better. Stress eased from me, allowing me to relax for a minute.

Court was the next day and we heard about how 'mother' was simply looking for a way to know me and was concerned about my sister's and my own wellbeing. She was my child though, not sister and there was no reason to be concerned. She went on to say that she had never intended of really leaving but I had been screaming for so long she needed a break. She said someone looked at her and saw a star, that she had wanted to return to me so many times but feared Papa would never except that. She lied and said she believed he was the reason I wouldn't see her. Papa explained about how he was trying his best and had taken care of me for the entirety of my life. He told of how she left me to him when he was just fourteen and he had managed to care for me all by himself. He told the story of parenting and love, the hardships and mood swings of a child. I fell in love with him all the more listening to the speech of nothing but love and courage from a child even younger than myself.

"I never knew her growing up, I don't even know her now. She abandoned me as far as I'm concerned and it has nothing to do with anything Papa told me" I spoke with clarity and resolve. "Papa has made me and…sissy an amazing home and life. I could never have asked for a better parent, and to be honest I have no interest in that woman at all. I don't care if she had me; she wanted nothing to do with me. She blamed Papa but she knows I don't want to see her. I don't care about her and I don't want to be going home with a stranger" I finished. The judge took a long look at all of us before sighing heavily. "There have been more than just one report of suspected…abuse. I'm afraid that since he has no real legal rights to you then she does get custody. As for Himeko"- I walked out, no one stopping me. I already knew what they were going to say. Me and Himeko would have to go live with that woman. I was more than furious.

I walked right home and threw myself into bed after locking the door to our room. I snuggled deep down in the blankets and fell asleep crying. Someone was waking me up after what seemed like only minutes. I peeked my head from the cave I was in and found lazy golden eyes staring at me. "Mira, come on. Let's get your things okay?" I was numb now, so I allowed myself to get up and drag my feet down to my 'room' . We packed as he rambled on "Don't worry. This isn't going to be forever you know. Plus you have Himeko to keep you company. I'll fix this very soon Mira…I'm…" I turned my head blankly looking at the devastation in his face. I knew I should do something, fix it somehow but I couldn't manage to even move. I looked on, wanting to reach my hand out when the tears began flowing but it was no use, there was nothing anyone could do for either of us. Suddenly he turned and swept me up, promising to make it right, as if he'd done something wrong. Then I cried to and we lay on the floor curled up in a bundle of tears with nowhere to hide from thoughts that were killing us.

Eventually I got my things together and said goodbye to my homey little kitchen with the tacky checkered floor I'd wanted so badly, the worn blue couch and giant seat that was big enough for someone to sleep on, my old room that we had made for our child, and finally…our room. I looked around, my eyes seeking all the details. I loved the hand carved, dark wood, beside tables with the creamy ice lamps. The bed was so huge it took up most of the room, dawned in the blood red satin sheets I had thrown on with the royal blue comforter that day. I wiggled my toes in the plush black carpet and closed my eyes. _The smell._ Oh that would be what I missed the most, I inhaled him and I and all the things we did in the room. It smelt like making love, bitter-sweet strawberries, and fabric softener. I turned and slammed the door shut, I would be back, there was no reason for this.

Before I got in her car I leaned up and kissed him, softly touching his hair, his face. It was much too quick that the driver came to the door and knocked. It reminded me of days he had to go to a shoot and I would beg him to stay with the most wide eyed, sad face I could make. His eyes now, orbs of liquid gold shown with the same face I had made. I assured I would see him soon, because I didn't care if I got visit days or not, I would see him. He handed me Himekos bag and kissed me on the head. "I love you darling Mira" he whispered sounding like he would break again. "Don't worry; this is just for all the times you made me wait around for you to come home." I joked lightly and tugged on a soft lock of hair. I hugged him one last time before climbing into the stretch thing. I rolled the window down to watch my home that I had made so carefully fade in the damn distance. I tried to be angry, but somehow it just wouldn't come. My brain was clouded with the most painful sadness I'd ever felt and all I wanted to do was crawl in bed beside my blond lover and fuck until the world was only made of pleasure and beauty.

I walked into the house to find her sitting with a crying Himeko, who I promptly walked up and snatched. "She has no idea who you are, and you have to feed her about this time. You can make a bottle can't you?" I snapped. She looked a little hurt then confused. "A bottle…it's been so long…where is her things?" she whispered. "I don't know" I snapped again rocking my baby. "Oh, the formula…the kitchen" she mumbled walking away. I sat on the new looking couch. It was a creamy color that reminded me of the bedside lamp. There were lumps in the couch and it was uncomfortable. She came in a little while later with a watery bottle that was way too hot. My patience already so thin I grabbed it from her and stomped off to the newly remodeled pale blue kitchen. After fixing the bottle I realized how tired I was and found my new room. It was decorated in pale yellows and silk, reminding me of Papa. Himeko was already asleep in my arms thankfully and I placed her in bed with me. We settled in, I wasn't going to let her sleep away from me.

The first night I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. It was like that for weeks, I'd been here for five weeks, four days and nineteen hours. I'd only seen papa five times. Himeko saw him three days a week and if I was being honest I was jealous. It was maddening here, driving me crazy. I lay on the bed alone for the only night that Himeko was able to spend with him, only once a week. I wished so badly that it hurt. I sat up, walking from the room and down to the kitchen with an odd tightening in my chest as the thoughts of Papa consumed me. I just wanted to go home damn it, I had barley even said ten words to the woman who took me. I turned the water on filling up a glass. As I brought it up to drink it felt like someone stabbed me and the shattering of glass on the floor was deafening.

My chest was aching, making me violently convulse and it was scaring me. I had stopped crying a while ago, no more tears left. I was screaming now though, panicking so badly I could barely breath but to scream. I don't even know what was happening; everything around me was getting blurry. Black around the edges, I couldn't even hear myself. I couldn't stop myself from screaming though, couldn't shut my mouth. Her face was there then looking so confused as she held the phone looking to scared herself. "I…want….papa!" I yelled, hoping she would call him. I was barley still conscious, could feel it slipping. "Call…papa!" with that everything faded to a comfortable black nothingness where I was unaware of anything at all except the subtle beating of my heart and someone's very far away voice.

**thanks for all the reviews! :) I think I'll wrap this up in two or three more chapters. My first ever, multi chapter, finished fan fiction...wow. You guys are so inspirational!**

**-Ena**


	7. my babies, all grown up

**I love this chapter! This is my favorite and it was so easy to write. It's the ending though so I hope you all enjoyed this crazy, magic, roller-coaster ride of a story. Thanks for reading. **

I was sitting on the couch and it was getting late but I couldn't bring myself to walk up to that empty bed like most nights. I sat looked on blankly at the mess of empty beer bottles all over, wondering fleetingly if I should clean them up. I knew bags had manifested under my one youthful eyes, I knew lines were showing more severely on my once blemish free face, I knew my once spotless house showed signs of abuse of the worst kind. I wished I could bring myself to care but without Mira, well it was rather pointless. I still had Himeko but even she was barley here and I could feel myself slipping farther and farther. I didn't know what to do, life without them seemed so meaningless that even thinking about getting off the couch to move forward without them was...unfathomable.

Himeko was in her room sleeping, so I wasn't drinking tonight. I was glad for the little time I did get to spend with her. I knew Mira was growing jealous, as children do. It wasn't even that he was mad at her, but she was able to see me more and that pissed him off. I couldn't blame him, even though he acted as grown up as he could the fact was he was still a child sometimes. He did better than expected though and never took it out on Himeko. His head knew that it had so much less to do with her so she was able to see me more, but his heart didn't want to accept the fact that they were being treated differently and she was getting his Papa. Plus when she was gone he was alone, left with nothing but himself and that woman. I doubt that made him happy at all, I bet it made him lonely. The thought of Mira held up in a room all alone and crying crossed my mind and I bit my cheek to keep myself calm, metallic warmth spreading in my mouth.

My phone was ringing and I slid my hand in my pocket to fish it out. "Hello" I said barley above a whisper. "Papa? Why are you sounding like that? You had better not be letting my house get dirty because you're being childish" and by that he meant depressed. "No...no I'm sorry, I was just thinking about taking a nap" I lied. Mira dialed me as often as he could, but it wasn't enough. "It's too late to be taking a nap, get your butt upstairs to bed now" he prompted, pushy as always when it came to my health or his precious house. "I want to talk to you for a while first" I said smiling. "Well fine, but I better hear the creaky stairs while we're talking" for someone so small he could be so demanding. I smirked for the first time in a little more than a week, the last time I saw him. "I've been so bored papa! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. It'll be just you and me for a while to" he was smiling; I could hear it as I made my way up stairs. "I can't wait to see you either, I miss you so much." I said, trying to smile to. I put my hand to the door and pushed lightly. "When I get there I'm gunna tackle you, so you better be ready. And if my house is dirty so help me!" the bed was the same as he'd left it. Made, clean, blue and red... I'd only slept in it three times

"I'd like to see you try, my leg weighs more than your whole body" I teased. "What? You don't want me on top of you?" touché darling, touché. "Well I do like you under me to you know" I said playing the game. "I can't wait to get my hands on you tomorrow" his innocent voice betrayed the real meaning of it. I laughed, feeling a little hope for the first time in what felt like forever. "Papa...I weally do miss you. I…love Papa" he said, sounding like a little kid again, when I had to put him in speech therapy. Sometimes things still came out babyish and it was adorable. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. "I miss you too sweets." I assured. "Papa…" he sniffled. "I know baby, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry okay? Just don't cry, please baby, don't cry" I begged, hearing him gasping a little. I squeezed my own eyes shut, wishing there was something, anything, I could do for him. "I'm…sorry" he sniffed, trying to regain control. "I know, it's okay" I said. We talked for a while about school and work, the baby and the new house. "Get some sleep okay? Tomorrow I'll be there bright and early so you better be awake" he demanded. "I will, I swear" I said, sitting on the bed, feeling the mattress sink under my weight. "Nigh nigh Papa" he said, sounding so much younger again. "Night night Mira. I love you" he said it to and I clicked the end button.

I fell asleep in bed thinking about how he changed the sheets every three days no matter what, if they had been slept in or not. _"It just makes me feel clean. I don't like looking at the same thing for that long, besides I've bought so many beautiful sets it would be a shame to keep them all locked up." We had just moved in to the house and Mira was talking about all the redecorating he would get to do. I wrapped my arms around his small waist and rested my head on his shoulder from behind. "Such a perfect little house wife aren't you?" I teased. "I think I make a great house wife thank you!" He said jokingly, flipping his hair. I'd even more or less let him pick the house with a whole two extra rooms, but he wanted it. Still there was so much more we could have spent and he was actually in the lower part of our housing fund even with most of the repairs and everything else paid for. "We'll donate the rest okay?" he said, always considerate. I placed a kiss on his neck and nodded into it. We got to make our home, I got to be with the person I loved most. Life couldn't have gotten any better from where I stood in that moment. _

A shrill ringing woke me, my phone. I groped on the night stand for it glancing at the clock as I did so. 3AM, this better be important considering I hadn't slept in days. "Yes?...Mira? What happened?...what did you do?...No, I'm on my way now" I clicked the end button throwing myself out of bed. I groped for clothes in the dark, not even panicked but on autopilot. If I let myself worry I would take too long so I forced my worry down and grabbed my keys. Heading to Himekos room I picked her up and put her in the car seat without waking her. We made record time to the hospital with my sleek car purring to life and driving smoothly under me. I grabbed her out, still asleep and made my way to the front desk asking for Mira, still completely composed. She told me his room number and we were there in less than three minutes to find his 'mother' sitting outside the door, a tissue pressed to her blotchy face. "Where is my son?" I asked. "Surgery" she whispered. Setting Himeko down inside the room door I grabbed her arm, dragged her in the room, shut and locked the door and lost it.

"I told you! I said he didn't want you, that he fucking hated you! Could I have been more clear you dumb bitch? Now he's hurt, you hurt him" I seized her shoulders and shook, hearing her teeth rattle but I didn't care. "Give them back! You can't have them! They hate you, I hate you, everyone fucking despises you" I yelled finally releasing her when Himeko was crying. She stood in shock, looking so…confused. "I just…I wanted…how the hell did you end up with everything you ever wanted? I got out, I even left the little brat to you and still you're ahead somehow!" She was yelling now. "I have more money, a bigger house, more luxurious car, clothes, servants, I have everything! It's all so much better than your shit but still…somehow you've managed to show me your life is so much better than mine. HOW?" She was sobbing and I started laughing. "I have Mira, and I love him. I have Himeko and I love her. It's not about the shit you have, it's about the people you have. You're the same spoiled child you were so many years ago. The reason you haven't found happiness is because you're only looking to be better than others not to be happy" I said, turning to leave. She raised her hand about to hit me and I closed my eyes waiting for it but it never came. Instead I heard Mira's small voice "I will kill you" he threatened weakly. He was in a hospital gown, barley standing at the door.

I ran to him and picked him up with ease, holding tightly to him. I walked to the bed he was supposed to be on and set him in it with a kiss to the forehead. "I'll see you after surgery okay? I love you Mira" I whispered. "Talk to the doctors, the judge. I want to be able to go home when I wake up" he smiled, looking way to pale even for him. "Alright hurry up and get better so I can take you then" I said giving him one last kiss. The doctor was there then telling me about everything. "He's been under too much stress, his heart gave out for a minute. It was like a panic attack times ten, and ended up blowing a vein near his heart. He's bleeding internally now so we're going to fix the vein and see what we can do to help relieve some pressure on his heart." He clapped me on the shoulder, having been Miras doctor for years because he was always such a sick child. "Get everything straightened out, he needs some rest. At home" he walked off to save my sons life. I went to the room and began the sitting and waiting. My lovely sister was nowhere to be seen and Himeko was in the arms of a nurse who was feeding her.

"Sorry, she was crying" she blushed looking down at Himeko. "No, thanks for getting her, I had to pull her out of bed so she's probably cranky and all that" I smiled. The nurse had chest nut brown hair and wide green eyes. I sat down in the chair, feeling exhausted already. "I can keep her for a while, so you can get some rest. You look awfully tired…" she looked concerned. "I couldn't ask you to…" I said suddenly feeling as exhausted as she said I looked. "Please, I love babies and it's a slow night. When you wake up I'll be at the desk on this floor. I thanked the nurse name Ritsu and promptly fell asleep on the extra bed she drug in. It was a nice sleep, filled with dreams of my happy little family, although we were a bit strange.

I woke up and looked to the bed to find Mira in it sleeping soundly. The nurse was checking up on him with a smiling Himeko in her arms. "Hey, are you feeling better?" She asked quietly. "Yeah thanks, how long have I been out?" I mumbled. "Oh…about nine hours" she bit her lips shifting her weight. "I can't believe I left you for that long!" I said sitting up much too quickly. The room spun a little and she pushed me back down. "I…took the liberty of checking you in to. You're suffering some exhaustion and dehydration. It's recommended you stay here for about 36 more hours for sleep and fluids" I noticed the line in my arm and laughed. "I must really have been out" I smiled. "Yeah, you're looking better now though, and I bet you feel a little better?" she inquired. "Yeah" I said sitting back on the pillows. "It's only my third shift and I'm still on for another 43 hours so I'm all yours" I glanced at Mira. "He's doing better now, getting lots of rest to. The surgery went well and everything seems to be in order more or less." I nodded feeling so much better. "That woman that was here... she's gone" She reported lightly. "So much better…." I mumbled.

I slept a lot on and off for the time Ritsu had recommended and played with Himeko when I was awake. She was a wonderful person and I thanked her again and again for helping. She had just left when Miras eyes fluttered open. "Papa?" he asked looking around. "Hey, I'm right here" I said holding his hand. "I'm okay?" he asked. "You need lots of rest and all that but as long as you behave then you should be fine" I ghosted my lips over his and heard the slight increase of the heart monitor. "Hey now, don't make yourself sick again" I teased almost about to cry. My Mira was okay, he was awake and here. "Can I have Himeko? I want to hold my girly" he said. I went and got the nurse then made a phone call to the court. The judge was down within the hour.

"It was extreme stress that caused this, Mira has always had a weak body and this was just too much." The doctor reported. "I believe it's in his best interest for the custody to be reworked so something like this doesn't happen again. I was worried he might not make it." The judge listened intently and then realized Miras mother wasn't even present. "She's been gone for about a day. She didn't stay for him to get out of surgery even" The judge granted me legal custody then, and apologized for everything. I went and told Mira who promptly almost passed out from excitement. We stayed in the hospital most of the time, playing games and entertaining Mira. Ritsu and he got along well to and after everything that had happened he and I were more than relieved to just spend time with each other. The whole thing faded but was not forgotten.

A few weeks later I took my child and lover home to the house we had made for ourselves. As we were leaving I saw Ritsu crying. Mira jumped up and ran to her from his wheel chair. "Ritsu! What's wrong" Mira took her small hand in his. "Oh Mira, I'm so ashamed…" she sobbed. "What? Come on, what?" he prompted as I made my way over. "I've been kicked out of my parents. I'm having a baby, who's dad has left me" he threw his arms around her holding tightly as if to shield her from the whole thing. "Come stay with us won't you? Until you get everything together." She protested but we ended it quickly leaving with her to gather her things. Just another part of our growing family, she fit right in with her pregnant belly and love for all of us. I was proud to call this my home.

_FIVE YEARS LATER:_

_RITSU:_

"Come on down for breakfast!" I called. Two children made their way down the steps, one with huge green eyes and one with huge blue. Both the little girls were holding each other's hands and smiling. Himeko was now five and Rina four, they were inseparable. Rinas hair was a rich black-blue while Himeko was a melted topaz both worn in curly bows the exact same, and I loved them both. Mira came down holding the twins in his arms, both boys. Kyosuke was busy setting plates for everyone as I scooped off the last of the food onto a serving dish. Mira had grown up remarkably well as had the girls but everyone was beginning to miss the babies. The twins were about nine months old now, meaning we had them for eight. The girls sat still holding hands and ate while we all chattered on about how it was Rinas first day of school this morning. She looked very happy not to have to be stuck at home or at work without Himeko and Himeko was excited as well.

"Rina, I'll show you where everything is. Mama will take us in won't you? And Papas to?" I'd been christened Mama about four years ago and no one questioned it. Life was good, this family was good. I smiled and nodded. "We'll all be there to see you off, aren't you happy?" Mira smiled. He had gotten a little taller, filled out a little more but was still the same mostly. Over excited, wide eyed, innocent to a fault, and capable of a love so deep it was nearly unfathomable. "Yeah, I can't wait!" My little girls took on the world together with eyes wide open and minds accepting. "Hey, we're coming to you know. You should tell me how happy you are for having me take a little time off to see you to school" Kyosuke teased referring to himself and the twins who were eating happily. We stuck the kids in a stroller and made our way to school.

They gave us all kisses and hugs and the stopped for a minute to look at each other. "Are you ready?" Himeko asked, speaking perfectly. "Umhum" Rina said taking the hand she was holding out. "Don't be sad okay?" They said to all of us in unison. Kyosuke looked so young still as he watched them, nodding in approval and pride. "You should make us-" "-some treats for when we get home" they said finishing each other's sentence. We all watched them bounce away determined that they could beat anything together. Mira and Kyosuke held hands and I picked up one of the twins. Time had flown so fast, they were so big now and only getting bigger. "I remember a day when I went to school, I remember how weird everyone thought I was. I hope they'll be okay" Mira whispered. "They have each other, they'll be fine." Kyosuke assured. "Let's get going then" I mumbled as they were finally out of sight. "When did they get so big?" we all wondered out loud at the same time. Suddenly we were laughing, all wondering where the time had gone. "Life" we all agreed in unison. On the way home I thought of all the time that had passed all the things that had happened.

From moving in with a barley there baby bump to setting the girls off to school together. We laughed, we cried, we did it all together. When I was too big to set up the crib and Kyosuke was away so Mira and I sat for six hours trying to figure the whole thing out. When I went into labor and Mira wasn't there so Kyosuke passed out. When I let Mira pick the name for my little girl. When our babies began understanding each other and bonding like real sisters, it was beautiful. When we were depressed about the lack of babies and decided to get the twins. I was more than thankful for having the opportunity to raise my child with these wonderful people. I loved every single one of these moments, these people, these chances. Through these years we were together, making huge messes and huge memories. I loved my family, the one I cherished above all else.

The **girls are all grown up and there's new babies. So for my first one like this, it was good? I know I rushed a little here and there, made a few mistakes. All in all I thought it was pretty worthy of reading. I hope everyone liked, maybe I'll make another story about the girls, but who knows. Review and tell me how you liked it? And if you think the girls are worthy of their very own story. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**-ENA**


End file.
